Gundam Faith
by Plutron
Summary: What if Faith had been present during the Gundam Wing story line? Not as a major character but in a supporting role to the events that would unfold. This is that story. Sequel to Episode Zero: Faith Lehane
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Faith

**Gundam Faith**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, BTVS, the song Just Communication or either of the two quotes within.

"With high expectations, human beings leave Earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However, the United Earth Sphere Alliance gains great military powers, and soon seizes control of one colony after another in the name of Justice and Peace. The year is After Colony 195. Operation Meteor. In a move to counter the Alliance's tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to the Earth, disguising them as shooting stars. However, the Alliance headquarters catches onto this operation…"

_**Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!**_

I held your  
damp shoulders to warm you.  
Your fingers tremble;  
what are they seeking?

Even if it's in broken speech,  
I want you to tell me your pain.  
Pretending that the pain's worn off  
doesn't make you an adult.

I want to protect that look in your eyes  
Believe in the love  
that can change sadness to strength.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because noone's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!****

Prologue: Shooting Stars

"The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place."  
George Bernard Shaw

Faith sat in the mess hall next to Rodney laughing along fallaciously with the others at one of his bad jokes.

It scared her sometimes; how easily she fit in and found a life in a time and world not her own. Of course she hit more bumps along the way then the others and more often then not she could be found doing extra duties or, in extreme instances, in solitary confinement. She couldn't help it though, a Slayer was meant to work alone and die alone. Playing for the team was a whole new concept for her and, if she was honest, she wasn't sure she liked it.

No, she didn't like it but she found she could and, more recently, would do it.

Her first friend had been Rodney. Rodney was a pudgy kid from one of the aristocratic families, well almost all of them were, and he had gotten poor levels of training before coming to the 'Specials Military Academy' at Lake Victoria. In fact he was worse then her with a gun; at least when she fired her weapon it went within a few feet of her target. When Rodney fired he was always way off in a way that made her wonder how he had accomplished it.

Now, after two years of training, it was almost time for graduation. This fact lead to her groups little breakfast party in the mess hall at around 1100 hours. They weren't the top of their class, which she was sure Une would lecture over for later, but it was known that they were Lt. Noin's favorites. Noin didn't show this favoritism obviously but Faith could see the little tells she had.

This being said they were far from the bottom of the class and so they were all sure to get good postings when they entered the Specials forces. It was while they were sitting and laughing that Faith heard something. At first she thought it was just one of the instructors radios turned up loud but as she got closer, after excusing herself to investigate, she realized that the base was getting orders from the main headquarters.

"… stand down. Lt. Zechs has taken care of the problem for now."

"Understood." That was Noin and she sounded anything but understanding about what she was being told to do. The tightness of her voice told Faith that much. With a sigh Noin turned off the radio and said;

"I know you're there. You can come out." Faith cursed to herself. In her time no one could tell when a Slayer was spying on them unless they were another Slayer or a powerful demon. In Faith's defense though Noin hadn't always been able to tell when she was lurking; at first Noin couldn't tell at all. The reason Noin could now? Well it was either she has improved her senses or has gotten used to Faith's personality. Faith sure had no clue.

"Hey, I was just passing by." Faith moved into the doorway and stood with her head down. In learning here she had quickly learned humbleness was more appreciated then her normal hasty and defiant nature. Oddly they still encouraged her to be proud but to be proud about being part of the 'machine' that was the Specials.

"The areas you'd be headed for are all in the other direction cadet." Faith winced at her clipped tone and answered;

"Yeah, extra kitchen duty today. Got'cha!" She saluted and started walking away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm sure Treize would want you to know." The way she said that made Faith feel nervous. What was going on that even a shoulder training facility would get a warning from the higher ups. Faith knew the only place that had a reason to try and start something were the colonies. There were serious issues between the earth and colonies but seriously what would they do? Then her memory went back to that boy she had met on the L2 colony. Yet, as a whole, the colonies were weak, pathetic, and peace minded.

"This morning five meteors were seen heading for earth." Faith cut her off with a scoff, meteors; they were all worked up over meteors. Faith quickly straightened at the reprimanding look on Noin's face and inwardly cursed for cutting her off. Faith really didn't want anymore punishments today.

"This is what the public will hear. In truth they were five manned spacecrafts sent by the colonies. It's called 'Operation Meteor'…. Now get to work! On top of extra kitchen duty you have to run the obstacle course ten times." Faith inwardly groaned while she left. At least she wasn't being sent into solitary again.

AN: Faith has been treated as any other soldier for the most part. Any special treatment she might have gotten was due to Treize more then anything else. In fact the Treize connection is the only reason she was told anything about what she over heard. It was also kind of a moot point as the rest of the soldiers would be informed about this soon enough. She just got it first and before she needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Faith**

~~~***~~~

Chapter 1: The Victoria Massacre Part 1

~~~***~~~

Disclaimer: Don't own GW/BTVS or the quote.

~~~***~~~

_"The world will never have lasting peace so long as men reserve for war the finest human qualities. Peace, no less than war, requires idealism and self-sacrifice and a righteous and dynamic faith."  
John Foster Dulles _

~~~***~~~

**April 10 AC 195, Lake Victoria Base**

Faith slumped in her seat at the mess hall as she flipped through the channels on her hand-held TV. It was a special TV that Treize had gotten her before she started training and one she wasn't allowed to really use until her last few months in the academy. Stupid rules.

"… attack at Corsica Base yesterday…" The news channels were covered with reports of attacks on various military bases around the world within the last few days. Some channels claimed they were accidents while others were claiming rebel mobile suits were responsible for the attacks. The claims of the origins for the suits, for the channels that told that story, ranged from the colony, rogue military units, to aliens.

All of this Faith didn't really care about as she flipped through the channels before finding what she was looking for. She smiled and settled in to watch with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"What are you watching?" Faith glanced up and saw Rodney trying to glance over her shoulder. Faith smiled; he had sounded both appalled and curious as he asked that question.

"Shh… it's Tom and Jerry." He raised an eye bow at her before coughing into his hand to regain her attention for she had started to ignore him to focus solely on the television. Faith ignored him so he coughed again before hitting her in the shoulder when she didn't respond again.

"Hey!" Faith yelled as her balance was compromised. Before she could fall she righted her self and it him back; being careful not to use too much of her strength.

"What was that for?" He sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"We have those space simulations this morning, remember? You could get extra duties if you're late again." Faith sighed and got up from her seat.

"Damn. All right I'm coming, I'm coming." As they started to leave the mess hall she yelled at the ceiling;

"And what is with the 24/7 techno lights." Rodney laughed at her outburst. After all she had been the one to both suggest and push the look; although, Noin did have an odd attraction to the strobe lights.

~~~***~~~

Faith sat in her simulation seat within the white room and adjusted herself anxiously a few times before glancing at the door. Noin was never late to a simulation test of course as she and Rodney had been late it was in there favor for her not to be here. All the same Faith wanted this over with.

"Where is she?" She questioned the room and was answered with snickers. It was well known that Faith and any type of mobile suit workings were non mixy things. At the beginning of the mobile suit portion of training it had taken her forever to get used to the controls. It wasn't her fault though. Most of the other kids grew up knowing they'd be going to this academy and had been allowed in a cockpit a few times growing up while their parents or family friend explained the controls.

Faith had none of this except for the few times Zechs had let her in his during the months they had been on the colony. At the time she had been in awe of the coleuses machine and could hardly focus on what he was saying. Every time she said 'what?' though he just smiled like one would at a kid whose seen snow the first time.

"Is big bad Faith nervous about the tests?"

"Just wait for me to get out of this fucking chair and I'll show you nervous." She started to struggle out of her seat to the sound of laughing in the room. The laughing grew as she finally got out and rushed over to her team mate, who unfortunately couldn't get out of his chair quick enough, and pulled back her arm.

"What's going on in here?" At the sound of Noin's yell Faith swung but missed her targets face by an inch hitting his chair harmlessly, after all she wasn't really angry (or at least much).

"Just teaching a bit of teamwork, L-T. This boy forgot the lesson and since I get it so often I figured I'd offer my help." The cadet gulped, the other cadets snickered, and Noin rolled her eyes at Faith.

"Get back to you seat Cadet Lehane. As for your display both you and Cadet Rogers have latrine duty." Faith scowled and when Noin saw it she added;

"Would you like to say something Cadet?"

"No, ma'am!" Faith saluted and got back into her cockpit seat.

"Alright everyone lets get started!" Noin ordered as she came to the center of the room. The students chorused in response;

"Yes, ma'am." Then Noin turned to one of the students, Jake, and said;

"Monitor our progress to Zero-G" Faith and all the other students repositioned themselves and Jake started their descent. The pressure-sealed doors locked in place, and the Zero-G Training elevator took them down to the training area.

"We've passed the 100 meter-point below the surface! We've arrived at Zero G!" Jake said when they arrived. Faith was now floating in the simulation camber in her suit. She looked over at Noin who was floating in the center of all of them; not in a mock cockpit. Nervously she looked down at her controls preparing for the order to commence the test.

While she waited a thought crossed her mind. The person she was when she woke up in this world wouldn't have cared about the results of this test. In fact she wouldn't even be here she'd be cutting… or in solitary. Now, not only was she here but she was actually nervous. As the others teased her for being before; her hands were even sweating a little. This was of course ridiculous as it wasn't her first time doing this or even her second. It was just that every time she managed to make at least one mistake

"Right! Commence final testing for space mobile suit operations." Noin said and all the students moved at once. Faith did well at first moving forward and then to the right. Suddenly she felt the need to move the seat upward. She did so quickly, too quickly, and hit the ceiling with a curse. Below her the other students had crashed into each other.

"We ain't living this one down." Faith whispered to herself while Noin started to berate them for screwing up the simple test.

"What are you doing?! You shouldn't have problems at this speed! You must sense the movements of your craft! Lieutenant Zechs is coming! Don't go embarrass yourselves!" The room grew silent at this information. Faith didn't know much about this world yet or even the 'heroes' of the special forces but she had an inkling that both Noin and Zechs were pretty big deals and looked up to by most of the students. True she kinda looked up to them too but she knew it was for much different reasons.

"Lieutenant Zechs is coming?! Wow, I'll do my best!" One of her fellow cadets exclaimed and Noin nodded at everyone.

"Good!" After their first screw up they unfortunately screwed up again a few times. Probably due to added nerves brought on by Zechs imminent arrival; not that it affected her as she would have made errors anyway. The only one who didn't screw up was Rodney, much to Faith's annoyance as she kept hitting the ceiling until about halfway through the session. By the time it was over all the kinks had been worked out but Faith couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

~~~***~~~

"Do you think we'll have to fight one?" Rodney asked. Both he and Faith were staring at their drinks but Rodney was looking at her after asking his question.

"I suppose." Faith said distractedly spinning the straw in her glass. She kept thinking about Zechs. Part of her had hoped, for Noin's sake of course, that he was coming to see their progress. Then she would think about all the attacks the Gundams have been making within the last few days. She had to admit that it would make more sense if he was coming as a result of the Gundams. Finally she turned to Rodney and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Do you think we'll be attacked soon… here?" Rodney looked pensive for a second and shook his head;

"No, this is just a training facility."

"Ha, you know that ain't true Tin Man. What else is done here… think about it?" Rodney thought looked at her with a raised eyebrow indicating he had no clue what she was talking about and she rolled her eyes at him. Hitting her palm to her fore-head she said;

"The Taurus Mobile Suit factory; making and adjusting our suits as we speak? Any of this ringing a bell?" Rodney said a silent 'oh' and blushed ever so slightly at his memory slip. Then he went to counter her proposal.

"But…" But he was cut off as Rodgers cut in draping a hand over both their shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. If they attack or not; we'll win. Our little group together nothing can beat us. Those chickens better run and hide." He was obviously drunk (where did he get his hands on alcohol?) and the whole room laughed at his outburst. Faith smiled too but all she could think of was how lucky he was that a commanding officer wasn't here to hear his statement or see his current state.

"Too true, too true. To the future kicking of some Gundam ass!" Faith toasted and soon all were clicking their drink glasses together. Far too soon however the time came when Rogers and Faith had to go out and finish their punishment duties. After they left the small party broke up and everyone went to bed excited about tomorrow's graduation, getting their space postings and Taurus mobile suits. Of course some of the lesser cadets would end up with lower postings but that's how tings went.

Still Faith couldn't help but feel out of place and nervous. This new world just kept taking her confidence and shoving it back in her face. Then Treize, her benefactor, wanted her to pilot a suit for him and she has worked towards that goal but…

Piloting a mobile suit on earth was one thing; piloting one in space was another story entirely. The idea actually frightened her but it was where Treize said he wanted, no, needed her. If he needed her there then that was where she'd go.

Even if she didn't like it.

~~~***~~~

**April 11 AC 195, Lake Victoria Base**

Faith stood at attention sweating in her full military attire. If anyone had told Faith four years ago, not counting her 'frozen' years, that she'd be working for the government she would have laughed then promptly punched the persons lights out. Yet here she was a pawn of the military of her own free will. Well, she had resisted at first and there's not a one who can say it wasn't a long and hard transition. If fact, according to many of her instructors, she probably still had much to learn.

But that didn't matter anymore as she was graduating. Anything she didn't know by now or didn't do she'd have to learn the hard way or not at all.

After all, all that happened to her since she woke here wasn't her choice. Not really. But what could she do? Even if she ran after learning all she could about this world she wouldn't have been any safer or freer. The world was a different monster these days. Better weapons and stronger people, well either the people were stronger or she was weaker as even after all these years it was hard to tell which it truly was. Anyway, the point was she could actually get her ass kicked out there if enough people ganged up on her. As for the freer she was pretty free working for Romefeller. As they knew her story they made allowances for her that not many others got. Working for them was just so win-win.

So here it was, the day she officially became one of Treize's pawns. She just wished it wasn't so stifling hot and she didn't have to wear the full uniform.

She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Noin say;

"Today is your last day of training. You've followed my strict command very well. Today you will become a member of the elite Specials force." Next to her, Rodney had an immensely proud look on his face as he listed to Noin talk on and on. Faith was hot and would be happy when this whole pomp affair was over. She would probably have had the same look Rodney had, though, if Treize was here to see her.

That wouldn't be happening, however, as he had more important things to worry about in the form of the Gundams.

"The enemy is targeting your space mission Taurus suits! And your first mission as a member of OZ is to get your suits off base!" Faith's eyes narrowed and her attention was recaptured as she remembered her conversation just last night. She hated being right. Well she liked being right just not about this. She was a good fighter and she was sure she could take one of those Gundam things. It was the others abilities she was worried about.

"Damn" she whispered under her breath hoping Noin didn't catch her slip. She wanted to look over at Rodney but the last thing she needed was extra duties on her last day.

"Shouldn't we be leaving that for the transport division?" Faith had to bight her lip to hold back a laugh. Leave it to Rogers to completely miss the importance of a statement and work out some personal inconvenience. One would think he'd be more concerned about the fact that we might be fighting an enemy in less then a day after graduating then by the fact that he has to move his own suit.

*slap* ouch. 'Glad it wasn't me.' Faith thought as she kept her eyes forward while Rogers got slapped. That could have easily have been her as she, too, was prone to sudden outbursts. However today she had made a personal goal not to step on anyone's toes; no matter how much fun it was.

"I didn't train anyone who couldn't take care of his own machine. Prepare to leave immediately! Get a move on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The cadets saluted and Faith saw a jet land in the airway. Zechs was here. Knocked from her stare by Rodney the group of them went about the task of preparing their suits for departure. They wouldn't be leaving till 0700 hours tomorrow but it wouldn't look good if they were late for their first day of active duty.

It was too bad really as Faith, too, would have liked to have seen Zechs.

~~~***~~~

Unbeknown to Faith and the others in the base a young boy of about 15 was busy moving about the base with stealth enviable by even a Slayer. In the area of the dorms he set up the most of his explosives and now all he had to do was wait until nightfall.

That would be when the real show begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Victoria Massacre Part 2**

**Gundam Faith**

**~~~***~~~**

**Chapter 1: The Victoria Massacre Part 2**

~~~***~~~

Disclaimer: Don't own GW/BTVS or the quote.

**~~~***~~~**

"_Justice belongs to those who claim it, but let the claimant beware lest he create new injustice by his claim and thus set the bloody pendulum of revenge into its inexorable motion"_

_~ Frank Herbert_

**~~~***~~~**

Stealthily; Faith moved about the base moving from shadow to shadow. Supposedly she was supposed to be in her room about two hours ago but, as on most nights, she found herself restless. Tonight, however, was different from most nights in one very big way and that was she couldn't stay in her room. Tonight she just had to get out and hunt that which was no longer lurking in the dark of night.

The lack of prey, however, couldn't have been further from her mind. The reason for her strong restlessness tonight, which was different from what it was most other nights, had to do completely with a conversation she had with Rodney just before heading off to the barracks. This conversation had been on a topic that she hadn't even thought about until he had brought it up.

.

"What do you think it'll be like… killing someone that is?"

At first she had opened her mouth to say 'it wasn't so bad' and that she had done it once but something had stopped her. She actually thought about the question and the memories of the night she staked that man by accident fled into the front of her mind. She remembered that night clearly and she remembered the horror she had initially felt when the body hadn't turned into dust.

She told Buffy that night, after the blood had been washed from her hands;

"You don't get it. I don't care!" It had been a lie and a good one. As long as she didn't think about it and kept the whole thing at the farthest reaches of her mind it was still very true. The lie had done well by her after joining the mayor and kept going strong right up till she had been put into a coma by the blonde bitch.

Then she woke up here where all the rules had changed on her. In this world she felt no connection to anything; thus she had no need for her lies and excuses as no one knew anything about her… not really. All she really knew they thought of her, and this she got from questioning Treize, was that people saw her as the Yin to Buffy's Yang.

So with her lack of connection with the world around her she was left with too much time to ponder over things; until she had entered the academy that is. Here at the academy they worked you so hard it was hard to think about anything. So until Rodney had asked her that question she had never really deviled too deeply into the darkest moments of her life.

"Screw this I have no reason to feel guilty." And killing people she never knew and never met would be as easy as pie.

The sound of steady but quick footsteps brought her back to the present and out of her thoughts. Quickly she receded into the nearest shadows and prepared to wait till the solider passed. She had been dodging them all night and felt she was doing a pretty good job at it. They hadn't even suspected she was there.

So she was sufficiently surprised when as the solider rushed around the corner he suddenly froze in place with a shocked look before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. Behind him, straitening from a crouched position, was a young Asian kid. The look on his young face was very professional as he didn't look scared or excited only determined. Any other emotions he might have been feeling were blocked from her. She watched him examine his immediate area before he dragged the dropped solider out of the way of wandering eyes that might come by.

When he finished with that he took off and Faith realized for the first time how close she was to the land vehicle hub. Her eyes narrowed when she realized the guy was on his way out not in. This in turn meant one of two things; the security at this base really sucked or the kid was really that good.

As the kid's back was to her at the moment she risked stepping out of the shadows and ran over the fallen solider. A quick check of his pulse confirmed that he was still alive and Faith had a feeling he was very lucky. Now Faith was at an impasse should she follow the boy or inform about the break-in.

It didn't take her long to decide and she took off after the boy while still keeping to the shadows. Following the boy wasn't particularly hard as he didn't particularly keep to the shadows or walk too stealthily. In fact if Faith had to use one word to define how he was moving through the base it would be 'arrogantly' or like he owned the place. Cockily Confident.

But that could work for her as it made following him so much easier.

Moments later she had caught up to the point that she was only a few feet away from the boy. He still didn't seem to notice he was being followed or if he did he didn't find her to be worthy of his time. But if she had to bet she would say he still didn't know she was there as slayers were made for stealth; among other things.

Now all she had to do was step out of the shadows and knock the arrogant bastard on his ass before turning him over. As she put one foot forward the boy turned 45 degrees and was now facing the general direction of the barracks. Faith's eyes widened and she slipped back into her hiding place and watched with a sick fascination as the boy pulled out thin device and pushed a button on it.

"No!!" But it was too late and far in the distance she watched as the student barracks, were all her friends were, go up in a fiery blaze. In a millisecond memories flashed in front of her eyes. Rodney lecturing her on not helping the team in practice simulations, Rodgers annoying her while she was trying to study before getting her to participate in some after hour activity, and their graduation just hours earlier. Oddly her first thought was that what the kid did was smart and in a way that completely horrified her. He took out not the mobile suits but the pilots and without the pilots the suits were just really big paper weights.

Who was this kid?

Narrowing her eyes she turned to face the boy who was now looking at her intently in a relaxed pose. Her anger fueling her she charged the guy and swung a fist aimed for his face. Naturally she was surprised when he caught her fist with ease before flashing her a mocking smile. She quickly glanced between her fist and his face before jumping backward and regrouping.

"Hm, just what I'd expect from a woman." This guy was totally asking for an ass-kicking but she couldn't help but notice something odd about the way that line came out of him. Before she could think more about it he came at her and she got herself back into the fight just in time to block his kick. Again they backed away from each other and it was beginning to worry Faith that this kid didn't seem to look concerned at all. With this fresh wave of anger pushing her forward she went to punch him again and this time she clocked him good.

The kid stumbled back a bit his head turned slightly to the left. She watched in satisfaction as he spit out blood and narrowed his eyes as he refocused on her. Good, he was going to be serious now. Taking up a defensive position she decided to let him make the next move. Unfortunately that was a very bad idea. Faith's eyes widened in shock as the kid jumped high in the sky and over her head. She had no idea that a normal human was capable of such skill. She started to turn around to face him but before she could move an inch something connected with the back of her neck. Hard.

She blacked out to the sound of a revving engine.

**~~~***~~~**

About ten minutes later Faith blinked. She most definitely wasn't in her bed. Fire. Intruder. Escaping. Rodney. Quickly shaking aside her disorientation Faith jumped to her feet and looked around her immediate area. The intruder was long gone by now and all Faith could do was look around rubbing the bump on the back of her head. He obviously intended her to go down for much longer as the base was still in a frenzy. Again she was thankful for her slayer constitution as it loud her to awaken much sooner then a normal person.

Looking in the direction of the barracks she saw the smoke billowing into the night sky.

"Rodney!" she broke out into a sprint and ran towards the barracks full tilt. She skidded to a stop when she got close and saw all the rubble lying around. Apparently the cadet dorms were hit the worst. Immediately she began digging through the rubble where Rodney's dorm had been. After a minute or so of digging she froze when she unearthed a bloody hand.

"Damn him. He'll pay for this." Rodney was a great guy and defiantly didn't deserve to die like this. It should have been her… it would have been if she had stayed in the dorms. Her last thought surprised her a bit so she pushed the thought away and focused on the problem at hand. The intruder.

"Cadet Lehane… are you all right?" Turning around Faith saw one of her superior officers and if Faith wasn't mistaken it was the one in charge of teaching the cadets to use firearms… she really hated this guy. But right now he seemed like a port in the storm that was her mind. Saluting she said;

"Sir, I'm fine, Sir… has anyone else survived?" She risked breaking protocol but figured that in this situation he wouldn't mind too much. That and she really wanted to know if she was the only surviving cadet of her graduating class.

"Sorry, as of this moment you're the only survivor. Follow me Cadet." He was a bit to cold in this situation for her liking but then again this was no time for hand holding. There was still that intruder to kill.

**~~~***~~~**

Zechs watched as LT. Smith climbed onto the platform followed by a very angry looking Faith; if her clenched fists and stony face were anything to go by. When Faith was fully on the platform their eyes met. It was small and if Zechs hadn't known the girl he would have missed the look of relief that eased the tension in her face.

On another note he wasn't at all surprised to see the girl alive and he had his doubts, now that he's seen her, that she was even in her room when the explosion occurred. It was very much like her and as much as he was glad she was still alive he was also a bit disappointed she was sneaking out of her room.

She was now standing next to him and he watched her look around the hanger no doubt looking for Noin. Lt. Smith said something to the solider stupidly monitoring the evacuation of the suits before he left. Apparently Faith was under his watch at the moment.

"She's out there chasing down the enemy." Faith's head snapped to him when he spoke and then, slowly, she nodded.

**~~~***~~~**

In truth Faith hadn't been looking for Noin; well that hadn't been the only thing she was looking for. She had also been looking around to see how easy it would be for her to sneak out a suit and join Noin. Unfortunately Zechs had decided to watch her like a hawk for the duration of the intrusion. She hadn't even been aware he had been watching her till he spoke.

"Hurry! Lift off as soon as we get the Taurus suits loaded! Orders from Lieutenant Noin! Hurry!" Orders? What had happened since she last encountered the intruder? Were things that bad already that they had to pull off an emergency evacuation of the suits? Faith glanced at Zechs to see him give a minute frown.

"The enemy isn't headed this way. No need to panic." Zechs said calmly to the solider who, to Faith's eyes, looked like he was crazed with fear.

"We'll handle things at the base. Get your aircraft moved out from in front of Aircraft Number One!" Faith moved to the edge of the platform and leaned over the edge and there it was in front of one of the aircrafts. Zechs' cool blue jet. Turning around she looked at Zechs and was surprised when he said;

"I don't care if you're following Instructor Noin's orders. The enemy's not coming. Don't move the Taurus suits." This was Noin's base though and why would it matter if they moved the suits? Did Zechs think a Gundam or enemy suit was nearby? Could the boy have been a Gundam Pilot? If there was a suit nearby then that meant the intruder could blast the plane when it took off.

"Look, never mind! Aircraft Number Two out! Lieutenant Zechs, I could get you court-marshaled." Faith watched in silence as the second aircraft carrier slowly peeled out of the hanger. She really hoped Zechs was wrong about what she was sure he was thinking; that the plane would be attacked. Faith listened as Zechs made one final plea to the frantic man.

"I'm much more composed than you right now. If one makes a decision with a cool head, he won't find himself regretting that decision later on." But his words fell on deaf ears and the plane kept moving. In the pursuing silence Faith decided to ask a question.

"Zechs what's going on?" Zechs glared at the solider before looking over at her.

"A Gundam Pilot has targeted this base. Where were you during the initial bombing?" Faith hardened her eyes. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been there, not really. It all came with the Slayer package that she hadn't asked for and couldn't get rid of. Luckily Zechs was in on the slayer thing and she could be excused for something anyone else would have been demoted for.

"I was Patrolling. Some things can't be fought no matter how hard you try." Zechs nodded but she could tell he wasn't happy with her answer.

"We'll talk more late..." Before he could finish his sentence a large beam of light flew through the sky and impacted the aircraft carrier that had just taken off. The resounding explosion caused a shock wave that almost blew the three people on the platform clear off it. Faith could only hope that Noin was still alive.

It had occurred to her then that she had fought a Gundam pilot earlier that night which meant she could id him. There would be no pubic place that he could hide. He shouldn't have left her alive and in truth she was at a loss as to why she was, in fact, still alive.

**~~~***~~~**

"_Do you think we'll have to fight one?" Rodney asked._

"_I suppose." Faith said distractedly._

"_Don't worry about it. If they attack or not; we'll win. Our little group together nothing can beat us. Those chickens better run and hide."_

Faith remembered their conversation that day. Now two thirds of them were dead in the next room and the last third was… kinda worried.

"_Too true, too true. To the future kicking of some Gundam ass!"_

When she'd said that she had no real idea what she was talking about. She'd never seen a Gundam before. In truth she still hadn't seen one; not in person. But the footage she had pleaded Zechs into sowing her was enough to scare the shit out of her. It was almost like those colossal giants were alive when compared to the suits OZ used. She was an idiot to think she could take one in a suit as she could barely get hers off the ground 10 percent of the time. Out of the suit was another story all together there she was sure she could win… despite the 0-1 them score card.

"Can I see them?" Faith asked as a doctor came out of the room where the dead had been cleaned to the best of the hospitals ability for being sent home to their families. The doctor looked at the door then at her and frowned.

"I suppose that would be ok. Don't take too long." Faith nodded and rushed for the door while trying not to appear too eager. When she approached the doors she slowed down and slipped into the room.

The room was cold and smelled like death. When she breathed out her air formed in a burst of mist. Before her were rows of her class mates; people she had learned to fight beside… well the way this world fought. Slowly she moved down the rows glancing at the names on the clipboards as she went. Halfway down the row she froze.

Rodney.

She could still remember his bloody hand as she dug through the rubble for him. At the time part of her had hoped he'd still be alive under all that rock and debris. It was all for naught though as here he was dead under a white sheet.

Slowly she pulled back the sheet that covered her friend and there before her eyes was the pale face of her friend. He almost looked like a vampire but she knew he held no live in him, undead or otherwise. Part of her almost wished that a vampire had been on hand to turn him, then they could get there bloody revenge on that Gundam pilot who did this together.

"Poor, poor Faith. All alone again." Faith felt a cold chill go down her spine as a familiar voice whispered into her ear. She couldn't move for the person she knew she heard was dead and she sure as hell didn't feel any vamps nearby.

"B." her voice was breathy and low but when she finally got up the courage to whip around and face the phantom that continues to haunt and mock her she was faced with nothing but air. Was she going crazy, did her mind pick this moment to return to la la land? She had a really bad feeling; a feeling that something was wrong.

"You thought you could turn yourself around become someone. That was an honorable notion." This time when she turned around she saw the person she expected… The Mayor. She slid to the ground and prayed with all her might that this was an illusion caused by the stress of the past few days.

"But you're my girl and I know my girl. You're going to kill them all." Stumbling to her feet she ignored the phantom before her and made her way out of the room as all color drained from her face. It wasn't so much what he said that was affecting her but the fact that she was seeing him at all. The second she was out of the room the creepy feeling dissipated and she knew she wouldn't mention this to anyone as there was no one left on earth who'd really believe her. For as far as everyone who knew about the supernatural was concerned the demons and creatures of the darkness were extinct.


End file.
